Who Knew
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: I never knew that you could do this to me…oh how I wish I could hate you.


**Who Knew**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Here is my newest story…please read and review it and give me an idea for another story!**

**Summary: "****I never knew that you could do this to me…oh how I wish I could hate you."**

* * *

_You took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me  
you'd be around  
Uh huh  
that's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
Yeah huh  
that's right _

Jo stared at herself in her mirror. She couldn't believe the way she was looking. She looked so different. Pink was definitely not her color. Maybe white or any other bright colors looked fine on her. But pink definitely wasn't her color. She hated the color in general; it was too happy of a color. She was most certainly not happy. But Jo wasn't going to complain about it; she was too heartbroken too. Jo let tears slip down her cheeks as she wiped away her tears. Dean was getting married to another female hunter he had met on one of his jobs.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
who knew_

Jo had found out the news from Sam. Jo was hunting a demon trail and she had bumped into Sam, Dean and another hunter who was with them. Her name was Bela. Jo noticed that Bela kept getting close to Dean and Jo especially noticed the beautiful diamond ring that Bella had around her finger. Jo kept questioning herself as to who Bela was and what connection she had with Dean.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she asked Sam about it. And Sam told her. They were engaged. Sam told her that they had been engaged for a few months and were planning on getting married once they had finished their hunt. Jo had prayed that the hunt wouldn't end. Jo didn't want to see Dean get married; it would break her heart to much. But then, their hunt ended. Dean and Bela had already gotten all the things arranged. Bela had 'befriended' Jo during the hunt and she asked Jo to be there at the wedding. Jo reluctantly agreed to.

_What was I supposed to say? No because I loved him first?! That would be a classic_, Jo silently cursed to herself as she left her long blonde hair dangling down her shoulders. Bela had let her borrow her pink summer dress for the wedding. The wedding wasn't even going to be that big. It was only going to be Jo and Sam attending the wedding. And it wasn't fancy either. No one was dressing up; Sam and Dean were both wearing jeans and a nice white top and Bela was going to wear a white summer dress. Sam was going to marry them and they were going to get married in a gazebo in the middle of nowhere. How lame did that sound? Jo shook her head as she walked out of her hotel room. She knew it wasn't lame…it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. But it only seemed unromantic because it wasn't her.

_Remember when  
we were such fools  
and so convinced  
and just too cool  
Oh no,  
No, no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything  
_

Jo walked around the deserted town and she saw that Dean was talking to Sam in the gazebo, laughing and talking. Jo bit her lip. Dean seemed so happy. She began to wonder to herself if she would've made him that happy if they had gotten together like she envisioned. Maybe he would be happier. Maybe he wouldn't. Jo would never know. He was about to spend the rest of his life with Bela now. And there was nothing Jo would do to stop it. Except for one thing.

Jo took a deep breath as she stormed over to the gazebo. She wasn't going to back out this time. Jo walked up the three wooden steps and saw that immediately Sam and Dean looked at her. They both smiled at her. Dean's smile seemed to have shone more than Sam's. Jo wanted to tell herself that it was because she was there; but she knew it was because he and Bela were going to get married.

"Hey Jo." Sam said in a friendly tone. Jo smiled back at Sam.

"Hey Sam." Jo said. Jo then turned to Dean and saw that he was still smiling happily. It killed her to know that he was happy because of Bela; not because of her.

"And you're getting married Dean." Jo said, faking a smile. Dean smiled, his eyes looking smitten.

"Yeah I am…now I can know what its like to have responsibility." Dean said, half serious and half joking. Jo nodded her head, forcing a fake smile. It felt like he was just rubbing it in her face even more.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
they knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
who knew_

"Okay, I'm going to go and get Bela. Enjoy the last few minutes of being single until then Dean." Sam joked as he walked out of the gazebo and to the hotel where Bela was getting ready.

Jo and Dean were left alone in the gazebo, where neither one of them were making an effort to talk to each other. Jo didn't know if Dean felt awkward talking to her or if he was still thinking about Bela. Either way, he wasn't talking to her. Jo bit her lip and she sighed to herself. She couldn't handle it any longer. She had to tell Dean. She had to make it through to him. Maybe then they'd end up together. Maybe she could make him happier than Bela.

"Dean…before you get married…I have to tell you something." Jo told him, after biting her lip. Dean looked at her and he nodded his head.

"Okay what do you have to tell me?" Dean asked. Jo sighed quietly as she began to twist her hair nervously.

"It's about you."

_Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened  
_

"It's about me? Jo what are you trying to tell me?" Dean demanded, looking her in the eye. Jo looked into his eyes and saw how wound up he suddenly became. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Maybe she should just deal with the fact that he's getting married and move on. But if she didn't, she would live in a world of what ifs. She was going to tell him.

"Well…Dean…do you remember when you got shot in the shoulder and I patched you up and you promised you'd call me?" Jo asked, recalling all the memories of when they first met. Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

"Yeah…what about it?" Dean asked. Jo bit her lip and kept herself from crying.

"You never called me." Jo said, trying her hardest not to let tears cascade down her cheeks. Telling him was going to be the hardest thing she would ever attempt doing.

_If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
that last kiss  
I'll cherish  
until we meet again_

"Whoa, wait a minute, are you pissed that I didn't call you? Well if you were worried, you don't have to worry anymore; I'm fine, my shoulder is fine and Sam is fine. And also, I don't call anyone back unless it's important, just so you know." Dean told her. Jo rolled her eyes and let tears cascade down her cheeks.

"That's not why I'm hurt Dean! I'm hurt because you never saw how I felt about you!" Jo half screamed. Dean blinked, in shock.

"What?"

_And time makes  
it harder  
I wish I could remember _

"There I told you…I love you. I loved you since I first met you. I wanted you to call me back. I wanted to be with you. It kills me that you're getting married. Please Dean, I love you so much." Jo said quickly as she lunged towards Dean and pulled him into a kiss.

As Jo kissed Dean vigorously, Jo began to wonder what Dean was thinking. She began to wonder if he thought she was a good kisser. She then began to wonder if he thought that he maybe loved her back. Or maybe he just wanted her off him because he truly did love Bela. Jo held on a few seconds longer, loving the feel of Dean's soft and luscious lips.

Just when Jo thought that she couldn't get off those lips, Dean pushed her off him. Jo looked at Dean and saw that he was wiping his mouth off. She also noticed that he had a mixture of rage and disappointment in his face. Jo bit her lip; she knew that this wasn't going to end nicely. Jo backed away slightly.

"What?" She asked, afraid to know the answer. Dean looked at her angrily Jo could've sworn she saw fire spewing out of his eyes.

_But I keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep_

"Jo, what the hell is wrong with you?! I'm getting married today to Bela! I love her. I can't believe that you would do this to me on my wedding day! Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?!" Dean screamed as loud as he could. Jo let tears fall down her cheeks as she felt herself plead with him.

"Dean, I tried to tell you so many times before! Please Dean; there can still be a chance for us. I can make you happy! Please Dean you got to be with me!" Jo cried loudly, unable to control her hot tears that streamed her face. Dean stared at the crying girl in front of him, with an expressionless face. Dean shook his head.

"Get the hell out of here."

_My darling  
who knew  
my darling  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew_

"What?" Jo asked, with shock in her voice. Did Dean tell her to leave? Dean basically turned her down. Dean pointed to the empty space of land behind the gazebo.

"You heard me…get the hell out of here. I don't want to talk to the bitch who tried to ruin my wedding." Dean said harshly as he turned his back to her.

With no hesitation, Jo ran out of the gazebo and ran into the open land with tears freely falling down her cheeks. Jo ran further and further until she ran out of breath and she collapsed to the ground, bawling her eyes out. Jo never knew that Dean could be that harsh. Jo never knew he could break someone's heart like that. As Jo sobbed harder and harder, she began to think of what his wedding was like now. He probably married Bela with no regrets now. Jo let more tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I never knew that you could do this to me…oh how I wish I could hate you." Jo cried to herself. She knew that it would be a while before she could recover this broken heart.

_Who knew?_

* * *

_**I know that I made this a little heartbreaking for Jo but hey what are you going to do?! Please read and review!**_


End file.
